


Ilios

by LilyRosetheDreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, but I don't think he is, just wanted to write a fic around that lol, that Hanzo says and loads of people think he's saying it to a person, there's this line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosetheDreamer/pseuds/LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Hanzo has a moment of introspection and there are misunderstandings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I feel that there is a misunderstanding/discussion with one of Hanzo’s voice lines (i.e. a lot of people think he’s saying it to a person - mostly Widowmaker), and after a bit of digging in-game and out of game, I think I can confirm this! Then this kind of cracky fic was born, hooray! All the heroes are in the same group in this, mostly based off the actual game. I’ll explain at the end, I promise. Please enjoy! Not related to the Journey series.

The bleached white has him blinking rapidly for a few moments, before Hanzo’s eyes adjust and a deep breath fills his lungs. He looks out upon the colourful expanse of Ilios, feels the warm air on his bare shoulder and presses his hand against the smooth stone of a nearby house. The others are milling around within hearing distance, waiting to leave after a successful mission, but Hanzo is too deep in his own world to really care. 

He closes his dark eyes against the aching glare of white and then readjusts his gaze absently on the group of Overwatch agents. A motley group of heroes and some more…tainted. Hanzo wonders where he stands among them and then remembers he doesn’t consider himself enough for that. Ilios is actually beautiful once his eyes fully become used to the white and his mind darkens at the thought that his feet have desecrated such a space.

“Such beauty is wasted on the soul of a killer,” he murmurs out loud to nobody, a soft melancholy quality to his voice.

All too abruptly, he becomes aware of the silence that follows and he blinks, his cheeks flaring red at the sudden unwanted attention. Many pairs of eyes are staring at him with varying levels of expression (including blushing, for some odd reason) and he straightens his back, his face hardening into a mask of annoyance. 

“What?” he challenges, an instinctive reaction to protect himself, and Mei waves her hands in a placating gesture. 

“Oh, nothing!” she says way too brightly and someone stifles a chuckle. 

Hanzo turns on his heel with a thin mouth and storms to the craft.

He will not be made a fool of.

* * *

 

All eyes watch him leave and then voices start speaking the moment he’s out of range. 

“Okay, was he FLIRTING with someone?” D.Va asks in astonishment around her bubblegum, her fingers flying across the screen of her phone. 

“Probably talking about himself,” Reaper jumps in, always happy to talk shit. McCree looks like he’s seriously considering that possibility and D.Va rolls her eyes as she puts her phone away.

“No, you dweebs, he was looking at _us_ when he said that - I think he was legitimately flirting with someone!”

The young Mech soldier seems excited at that prospect and while a few lean in out of curiosity, others scoff and start back to the hovercraft, all too ready to take their leave.

“I’m not sure about this,” Mei shyly says after a moment of thinking. “But I think he was looking at Widowmaker,”

The aforementioned sniper laughs mockingly over her shoulder, no interest in her pretty features at all..

“The man uses a bow,” she sneers. “And perhaps he should consider learning how to aim,”

Lucio frowns at her retreating back - Hanzo is a highly skilled archer and they all know it.

“That was pretty harsh,”

“Figures - she’s still going through therapy and working through her conditioning after all,” D.Va replies sympathetically. “And anyway, I totally think he was saying that to her too - who else is a killer like her? Besides, she’s beautiful,”

“Maybe he’s flirting with Reaper,” suggests McCree with a shrug. “Could try setting him up - I know where Reyes likes to go on dates,”

“We’re not setting him up with ANYONE,” Ana cuts in firmly, lightly cuffing McCree. “Now, come on, it’s time to get back to base,”

The four glance at each other as Ana steps away and smile with promise. There is always more to plan, after all. 

* * *

 

Hanzo scowls vividly as more hushed whispering and laughter comes from the table next to him. It’s been an hour and though he tried to ignore the prickle of gazes drilling into him, it’s getting harder for him to ignore and tightening the ball of anxiety in his stomach. Genji considers him over his chicken ramen and tilts his head. 

“Brother, I do not think they are talking about you,”

Hanzo avoids his gaze and stares resolutely at the wall. 

“I could not blame them,” he hums after a while and Genji reaches out, sees Hanzo’s arm flinch away, and lowers his hand mutely.

“If they were, I would hope there were only good things being said,” he opts to answer instead. “I would be surprised if Mei and Lucio were contributing to unkind gossip,”

Hanzo sighs heavily and tries to relax, refusing to let his paranoia win out over logic.

“I…would be too,” he considers. “They are both kind, after all,”

Genji grins at him and after a second, Hanzo smiles shyly back. 

However, as Hanzo tries to lull himself to sleep that night, there comes a quiet knock at the door, as though the person weren’t quite sure whether they should be or not. He pulls himself out of bed and goes to answer, grimacing at the dark smudges under his eyes as he passes the mirror.

“Ah, Mei,” he greets in surprise as the door opens. “I did not expect you…I apologise for looking like a mess at the moment,”

Mei’s eyes widen in embarrassment and she rubs the back of her neck. 

“Oh no, of course you wouldn’t expect me, it’s alright!” she stammers out and bows at the waist. “Sorry for interrupting you,”

He bows back, a little stiffly, and there is an awkward silence for a moment.

“I-I’m sure Amelie appreciates the attention!” Mei blurts out suddenly, her face bright red. “But I’m afraid she must decline your advances!”

Hanzo blinks in confusion as she dips in apology once again. 

“But, um, maybe you should consider another person on the team! I’m sure there are loads of lovely people you could go out with!”

It’s Hanzo’s turn to splutter as she calms a little and stares up at him with determination. 

“I know you’ll find a pretty man or woman one day! You’re very handsome! Have a good night, Mr. Shimada and sorry again for disturbing your rest!”

Hanzo’s left with an extended hand and the word “Wait…” dying on his lips. His arm drops down to his side and he presses his forehead into his knuckles, wondering what on earth just happened.

* * *

 

“I told him,” Mei starts the next morning, her spoon hovering above her cereal. “I hope I didn’t break his heart too much,”

Her face drops into sadness at the thought and McCree pats her shoulder kindly, a little disheveled with his serape first thing in the morning. 

“Ya did the right thing, Miss Mei,” he reassures. “It would’ve ended in heartbreak for him anyhow,”

“Yeah, Amelie’s clearly not interested,” D.Va nods wisely. “Now, about Reaper -,”

“He ain’t interested either,” McCree interrupts morosely before she can finish. “I might’ve hinted that Hanzo liked him and he up an’ laughed his ass off,”

“Wow, rude,” D.Va mutters and the others nod. “Well, now what? How are we supposed to set him up?”

“Could always try a dating site,” Lucio suggests with a shrug and they all look at each other before groaning aloud as one. 

“Why the sad noises, my friends?” Genji exclaims cheerfully as he practically skips over and they all groan again. Genji has mischief on his mind this morning, that much is clear. 

“We WERE tryin’ to set up yer brother,” McCree comes clean instantly, knowing that there’s no point hiding from Genji, and D.Va glares at him. “Widowmaker and Reaper won’t work out with him though,”

Genji digests this.

“Er, why?”

Figuring that they may as well reveal everything, the four explain what they overheard in Ilios and Genji goes very still. Then his shoulders start to shake, mirth written all over his body language. 

“Y-You thought Hanzo was… _flirting_?”

Then he begins to laugh heartily, causing their faces to drop a mile. 

“Hanzo cannot flirt to save his life! He tried when we were younger and…well, it was funny to watch at any rate,”

D.Va’s outraged, folding her arms defensively and brown eyes narrowed.

“So what did he actually mean then, oh wise Ninja?”

Genji sobers up a little and rubs the top of his visor with a metal hand. 

“Sounds like he was being whimsical to me. Hanzo often has moments where he just…reflects. It isn’t always good for him, but he does anyway, because he’s stubborn. I doubt he was talking to anyone,”

Disappointment works its way into the group dynamic and they turn back to their food, thanking Genji anyway.

“At least you tried,” Genji consoles as best he can. “I’m sure he’ll need help with relationships in the future - maybe you can try then?”

“Yeah, maybe!” Lucio brightens at the thought and Genji bids them all goodbye, pleased that they’ve cheered up enough to start a new topic of discussion. 

He, on the other hand, has a brother to find.

______________________________________________________________

Hanzo has his face in his hands and Genji’s smirking. 

“I…may need a minute,”

“Tell me about it. Their intentions were good though, as I knew they would be,”

Hanzo raises his head and runs a hand through black hair, his eyes fixed on the horizon. 

“They should keep out of my affairs,” he mutters in disdain. “Though I am touched by their concern somewhat,”

Genji lightly pushes against his shoulder. 

“But brother, they only wanted to help you woo Widowmaker! I’m sure if you start writing poetry now, she’ll be delighted when she finishes her training this evening!”

The scathing look Hanzo gives him sends him chuckling and Hanzo closes his eyes at the sound he thought he would not hear again. 

“I am not worthy of such things anyway,” he says delicately, telling what he believes to be the truth. “Nor am I deserving of what the world has to offer,”

Genji stops his amusement and twists his lips in wry exasperation and sympathy. 

Hanzo gives him a wry smile of his own. 

“Therefore, there is no need for any interference. I am alright,”

He isn’t, but Genji knows that contesting this will only darken his brother’s mood. Hanzo’s self-punishment hurts to watch, however, and he slowly reaches out an arm. 

“I want to pat your shoulder. Is that alright?”

Hanzo responds better when people ask him permission, Genji thinks as Hanzo nods quickly and Genji places his glinting hand on a broad, tense shoulder. 

“Let us go and train,” he offers and his older brother nods again.

“That would be best,”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was pretty random and simplistic. But anyway, I’m fairly certain that voice line refers to the Ilios map and how Hanzo believes that beauty of any kind is wasted on him, for he’s too tainted to really appreciate it. You don’t have to believe that if you don’t want to though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
